In a communications system, such as a distributed antenna system and/or telecommunications infrastructure equipment, it is often necessary to place a remote unit in an outdoor area. For example, a remote unit may be placed in an outdoor stadium, park, etc. In some distributed antenna system deployments, the remote antennas are installed on a utility pole or other urban street furniture such as bus shelters, traffic control signals, mail boxes or other structures. Placing a remote unit outdoors potentially exposes the unit to adverse weather conditions, such as rain, wind, etc. In order to protect the electronic modules and/or electronic components of the remote unit, the electronic modules are typically placed in an enclosure which is water-resistant. While enclosures protect the electronic modules, conventional enclosures also make it difficult to access the components during installation or maintenance by blocking or providing small access areas to one or more sides of the electronic modules.
In some cases, the telecommunications infrastructure equipment, which is housed in the outdoor electronic enclosures, emit electromagnetic fields that can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with electronic devices external to the outdoor electronic enclosures.